Tu mundo al anochecer
by Tiyana Ames
Summary: Como Inspectora de homicidios, Bella Swan no puede descansar hasta que no atrape al asesino que está matando a su gente. Una noche, atrapa un extraño hombre felino con colmillos y está segura de que ha conseguido dar con el asesino. ¡Su gozo en un pozo! Porque ese extraño cambiante mueve cosas en ella que atentan directamente contra su cordura.
1. Prólogo

Fue en una de sus eternas noches cuando los Nyx descubrieron que podían infectar con la ponzoña de sus colmillos a todo aquel al que mordiesen.

Aro, el rey de los Nyx, miró al conjunto de soldados que se aglutinaba en su salón del trono. Acababan de llegar de un transcurso de inspección a los nuevos parámetros que los eruditos de la Galaxia Mana habían descubierto. Como parte de esta Galaxia, los nys habían aceptado enviar representantes a estas incursiones, a sabiendas de que sus planetas vecinos eran reticentes a incluirlos en cualquier acto de oficial de los Siete planetas.

Los nys no eran gente muy querida, ellos lo sabían. Y les encantaba.

Cargando sus propias naves partieron hacia la nueva galaxia descubierta, a la que los altos mandos de los Siete habían nombrado como Penthil. Visitaron todos los planetas allí situados en completo anonimato, como había sido pactado. No pretendían hacerse notar por los seres de aquellos planetas, evitando así que pudieran pensar que estaban siendo invadidos.

Los Siete eran una galaxia de paz.

Aun así, saltándose alegremente la norma de no contactar con ninguno de los habitantes de aquellos planetas, los nys habían encarcelado a una extraña especie de animal con infinidad de plumas, escamas y pieles de muy diversos colores. Era una delicia para la vista de los nyx, los cuales crecían y morían habiendo divisado los colores pocas veces en sus vidas, pues tan solo los soldados con más suerte podían visitar muy de vez en cuando otros planetas. El planeta Nyx era el más alejado de las estrellas que daban luz a los Siete, quedando en penúmbras la mayor parte de su ciclo anual.

Iluminaron tanto como pudieron la sala del trono del rey Aro, colocando lámparas sustraídas de todas las habitaciones de palacio. Querían que su rey admirara al animal en todo su esplendor para que pudiera estar orgulloso de lo que sus soldados habían conseguido. Pocos se ganaban la simpatía del rey, y no podían ni imaginar lo que sería tenerla.

La sala del trono bullía de excitación.

Sacando de su prisión al hermoso y sumiso ser, lo condujeron bajo grandes vítores hacia el rey. Casi todos los nyx de la región se encontraban en los alrededores de palacio, intentando divisar aquello que había perturbado la quietud de su planeta, agradecidos de haber salido por un momento de su aburrida rutina. Faltaba poco menos de diez metros para llegar hasta el trono, y el animal seguía tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

Aro miró cómo sus soldados más destacados se abrían camino hacia la puerta de la entrada. Sus manos se clavaban en los rocosos ángulos de su trono, hecho de piedra y un material duro parecido al metal. Todo en el planeta Nyx estaba construido con los mismos materiales y tenía que reconocer que, si los demás planetas vecinos no hubieran llegado a enseñarles la avanzada tecnología que poseían, posiblemente estarían mucho más cerca de una vida animal.

Aun así, Aro no iba a agradecerles nada. Y mucho menos sería el apacible miembro del consejo de los Siete que todos pretendían que fuera. Los nyx habían sido dados de lado en demasiadas ocasiones como para pretender que eran un miembro activo dentro de la ejemplar sociedad que pretendía ser la Galaxia Mana.

Varios soldados hacían pantalla frente a su rey para impedir que la sorpresa fuera descubierta demasiado pronto. Los nyx merodeaban de aquí para allá para ajustar las luces, de manera que el rey pudieran admirar a la criatura por todos los ángulos posibles.

Aro se empezaba a cabrear, realmente no era conocido como un rey al que le sobrara la paciencia. Después de volver a intentar mirar por encima del hombro de uno de sus soldados sin éxito, gruñó tan alto que la sala del trono se sumió en un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper. Los alientos contenidos esperaban al próximo movimiento de su rey.

¡Apartaos!- gritó, y las paredes se sacudieron como si ellas también quisieran desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Los soldados, con la cabeza agachada, se apresuraron a salir del camino de su rey, dejando al colorido animal frente a él.

Aro se acercó a la improvisada jaula, midiendo la reacción del animal. Éste permanecía tumbado en el suelo de su cárcel, sus plumas agitándose a medida que llenaba de aire sus pulmones. No parecía muy interesado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Es un animal muy dócil, mi señor - uno de los soldados a su izquierda murmuró, dándose cuenta de la inspección del rey - no opuso resistencia al ser capturado, y no a abierto los ojos en todo el trayecto hasta Nyx.

El rey no miró al soldado, estaba encandilado por la cantidad de colores que presentaban las plumas ante él. La iluminación que su gente había traído a la sala del trono le permitía absorber todos los destellos de las escamas de las patas y Aro se temía que en realidad tenía que tener una cara de idiota monumental. No podía evitarlo, era tan hermoso.

Poniendo la espalda recta, el rey se aventuró a meter una huesuda mano entre los barrotes de la prisión del animal. Sus dedos rozaron las plumas más cercanas, y cuando estuvo seguro de que el ser no se movía, enterró las falanges en el plumaje.

Aro estaba seguro de que jamás había tocado nada tan suave en su larga vida. Se recreó deslizando la mano a lo largo del lomo de aquel precioso animal, llegando hasta su alargada cabeza. Efectivamente, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, en un reposo tan apacible que despertaba la envidia del rey.

Del todo encandilado por la paz que supuraba de la dormida bestia, Aro se aventuró a separar los labios del hocico del animal para poder admirar su imponente dentadura, parecida en gran medida a los colmillos de los propios Nyx. Y todo sucedió tan deprisa que ni el propio rey pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La fiera abrió los ojos, descubriendo unas pupilas triangulares negras como dos pozos son fondo. El iris que las rodeaba era tan colorido como su plumaje y esto volvió a deslumbrar al rey. Sin un ápice de alarma en su cuerpo, Aro continuó acariciando la superficie de la piel emplumada. De repente, las escamas de las patas comenzaron a vibrar, generando un sonido parecido a los cascabeles. Al rey no le dio tiempo a sacar su mano de entre los barrotes cuando los dientes de la bestia se clavaron en su antebrazo como si fuera mantequilla.

Jadeando de dolor, sacudió su brazo intentando desprenderse de las interminables hileras de dientes. Consiguío que la cabeza del animal se deslizara por entre los barrotes de la jaula, tirando con toda su fuerza. Varios de sus soldados acudieron en su ayuda, pero fue uno el que se dejó guiar por sus más primarios instintos y envolvió los brazos al rededor del cuello del animal. Acto seguido, hundió sus propios colmillos allí.

La fiera dejó de hacer presión en el adolorido brazo del rey y se desplomó en el suelo, sus gritos agonizantes haciendo eco en las paredes de la sala del trono. Se podría jurar que los demás planetas alcanzaban a oír semejantes alaridos. Los cuatro miembros superiores del animal intentaban apartar un ente invisible del cuello sangrante.

La criatura estuvo encerrada y bajo la mira del rey durante tres días. Aro apartó la idea de sacrificar al animal en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, aunque lentamente, estaba atravesando una especie de metamorfosis que aclaraba sus plumas y escamas hasta dejarlas blancas como la piel de los nyx.

Los gritos se apagaron y el animal se levantó en toda su gloria, jadeando con una vitalidad nueva, y volvió su mirada al expectante rey. Sus anteriores iris multicolor habían desaparecido y en su lugar saludaban dos cavernosos ojos, exactos a los de la raza nyx. El animal buscó entre la multitud de soldados y encontró entre ellos al que le había mordido en el cuello. Pareció ronronear, y se postró ante él, tan dócil como había sido en un principio.

El rey Aro mando a sus más inteligentes súbditos a investigar este extraño y esclarecedor suceso, y nunca habían podido imaginar qué fue lo que encontraron. El animal había mutado su genética para ser compatible con la raza nyx, adoptando el ella sus colores de piel y ojos. Y no solo eso, si no que la bestia comenzó a adorar al soldado que la había mordido como si toda su existencia dependiera de las órdenes que salieran de sus labios.

Aro comenzó a reír, y sus carcajadas resonaron proféticas a lo largo de la Galaxia Mana.

El rey organizó una partida de soldados que fue creciendo a medida de que descubrían que el veneno que salía de sus colmillos al morder en pleno éxtasis de caza podía convertir a las demás razas de la galaxia. El consejo de los Siete no tardó en descubrir los planes de los Nyx, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tan abandonados y ninguneados como habían sido los Nyx, nadie se había molestado en poner un ojo sobre ellos en mucho tiempo, y estos ya habían conquistado, silenciosamente, gran parte de los planetas gemelos Kirita y Kavua.

Los Nyx no cabían en sí del gozo que les proporcionaba el poder.

Poco pudieron hacer el consejo de los Siete para impedir que el rey Aro siguiera conquistando los planetas que se le pusieran entre ceja y ceja. Los soldados rivales no querían luchar, pues entre las filas de los nyx estaban sus madres, padres y hermanos convertidos en engendros pálidos y de mirada renegrida.

Los planetas vecinos, Noir y Nirva, aunque con varias colonias de habitantes rebeldes, también sucumbieron a su oscuro control. Los Nyx estaban a unos dos pasos de controlar toda la Galaxia Mana, y esos dos pasos llevaban el nombre de Dawon y Aphon. Dos planetas a pocos años luz, cuyos habitantes afortunadamente eran inmunes a la ponzoña de los Nyx.

Y eso era algo que alteraba profundamente los nervios del rey Aro.

La asamblea de los nyx más cercanos al rey se reunía día si y día también para poder encontrar esa estrategia que pudiera debilitar o distraer lo suficiente a los dawonianos y a los aphon como para poder comenzar a atacar sus preciosos planetas.

Los dawonianos, capaces de manipular todos los elementos existentes en la galaxia, eran muy difíciles de pelar, y la asamblea nyx concluyó en dejarlos en una relativa paz hasta que tuvieran la solución definitiva. Pero en cambio, los aphon sí que tenían una debilidad reconocida, y de la que ellos presumían siempre que tenían oportunidad. Claro está que, ellos mismos no sabían que frente a los nyx, esta flaqueza podría ser su oportunidad de tener a los Siete al completo bajo su mando.

Aro amplió su mapa holográfico, y señaló con un huesudo dedo hacia el planeta Tierra, situado en un lugar que los aphon llamaban Vía Láctea, y cuyos habitantes eran la raza protegida de los aphon desde a donde Aro le alcanzaba la memoria.

Allí se encontraba su camino hacia domino supremo de la Galaxia Mana.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bella Swan se detuvo delante de la cristalera de su apartamento y espió al imponente sol mientras hacía su puesta en escena. El ópalo de fuego lanzaba lazos de cálido color entre las nubes que se suspendían por encima de la ciudad de San Francisco.

Esa noche no había podido dormir especialmente. De media, lograba entrar en la fase REM unas dos horas antes de que las horribles pesadillas la despertaran. Sueños de familias llorando a la puerta de comisaría.

Ojalá fueran tan solo sueños inventados por una imaginación desbordante.

Pero calculaba que no había cerrado los ojos más de tres cuartos de hora antes de que el despertador sonara. Las cosas empezaban a ir mal, muy mal. Esperaba con miedo el momento en el que su estado físico decayera en picado, y eso era algo que la Inspectora del departamento de homicidios de la ciudad no se podía permitir.

Recogiendo del tazón de la entrada la llaves de su coche, condujo hacia la comisaría de Policía como hacía todas las mañanas, días libres incluidos. Hacía exactamente dos años desde que abía cumplido con lo que soñaba desde que era una niña larguirucha -con brackets- viendo series policíacas en el salón de su abuela.

Si hubiera sabido que aquello pondría en peligro su humanidad, no hubiera estado tan feliz el día que su promoción la nombró la Inspectora más joven de la historia del distrito. Recordaba a aquella Bella exuberante de emoción con envidia. Ni si quiera la ausencia de familiares a los que llamar y dar la buena noticia pudo aplacar la alegría que sentía en las entrañas.

Muy pronto comenzó a forjar vínculos con sus compañeros de sección. Bella era una mujer jovial que desprendía simpatía incluso dentro de los escenarios más atroces. Muchas veces se había apoyado en camaradas de profesión cuando algún caso resultaba especialmente duro, e igualmente había prestado su hombro a todo aquel que lo hubiera necesitado.

En la academia no te enseñaban a seguir con tu vida con normalidad después de presenciar asesinatos, violaciones y vejaciones a niveles inhumanos.

La relativa normalidad del departamento duró exactamente trece meses desde que Bella tomó su cargo. Ella nunca había creído en la supuesta mala suerte de ese número. Pero ahora sí. Y tanto que sí.

Siempre se acordaría.

Trece meses exactos después, Bella atendió una llamada del forense como tantas otras veces había hecho. Su compañero de aquel entonces, Andrés, condujo como una bala por las calles y ella le regañó, como el día anterior, y el anterior.

El cadaver estaba tirado en un callejón sin salida. El forense había tapado el cuerpo con una sábana blanca, lo que significaba que la vista iba a ser más desagradable de lo normal.

Ella se creía curada de espanto. Había visto muchos escenarios y en realidad, la visión de la mujer con el cuello totalmente destrozado y los ojos abiertos no le supuso mayor sobresalto que de costumbre.

El caso se archivó como un crimen pasional. La mujer había tenido problemas con su pareja recientemente -por lo que pudo averiguar de sus vecinos- y éste había desaparecido del mapa como una gota de agua por un desagüe. Era tan obvio, que resultaba decepcionante.

Unas semanas después, Bella había conseguido dar con el hombre y se encaminaba a aporrear la puerta de la oficina de su compañero cuando ésta se abrió. Andrés salía con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas no dejaban ver sus ojos azules.

\- Hay otro caso.

Garganta desgarrada y ojos abiertos. Y después de ese, vinieron tres mas tan solo en aquel mes. El sospechoso de aquel primer caso tenía una coartada sólida. No tenían a nadie más al que mirar.

Alguien estaba acabando con la vida de la gente de su ciudad. Por desgracia, hasta el momento no habían encontrado más que los cadáveres con cuellos mutilados en las escenas del crimen. Ni una pista, ni una huella, nada donde poder meter la uña y rascar.

Por todo ello, Bella comenzó a invertir la totalidad de su tiempo en buscar cualquier resquicio de prueba que pudiera haber, y en rezar a todos los dioses que conocía por que no sonara el teléfono con la noticia de una nueva víctima. Todos sus pensamientos rondaban al rededor de los casos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Tanto como pudieron evitarlo, la noticia de un asesino en serie llegó a las televisiones de todo el condado. La gente comenzó a vivir con el temor de salir de sus casas en cuanto se ponía el sol.

Su cara rápidamente llegó a los telediarios. La responsable absoluta de encontrar al asesino y la culpable directa de que no estuviera todavía entre rejas. Su nombre sonaba por lo menos una vez al día de boca de un presentador de noticias.

Comenzó a obsesionarse.

Investigaba, interrogaba, y volvía a investigar. A veces regresaba a las escenas del crimen de semanas anteriores por si algo se le podría haber pasado por alto. Los dependientes de las tiendas de los alrededores se escondían cuando la veían pasar, cansados de que Bella entrara a repetir las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Andrés se largó. No podía hacer frente a tanta presión mediática. No encontrar al asesino y volver a tener a una de sus víctimas delante estaba atentando contra su cordura, alegó. Bella se enteró tiempo después de que se había retirado del cuerpo policial. No mantenían ningún tipo de relación.

Nadie quiso ocupar su puesto después de aquello. Bella trabajaba sola, iba a los escenarios del crimen sola y volvía a la comisaría sola. Sus pocas relaciones personales se esfumaron como el humo.

Si el asesino la elegía como su próxima víctima, sería recordada por ser la Inspectora que murió antes de atrapar a su asesino, dejando a toda una ciudad desamparada. Y nada más.

La sala de investigaciones de su unidad se había convertido en su templo -o antro- personal. Apenas pisaba su propio despacho, desprovisto de las pizarras necesarias para colgar toda la cantidad de fotografías de las escenas y de las víctimas que había conseguido acumular. Un pequeño portátil presidía la mesa.

\- ¡Ey, Inspectora D!- una voz a su espalda hizo que Bella se quedara a medio camino de colgar una fotografía en el mural.

Era Mike, un policía menor y su ayudante directo. Ayudante, que no compañero. Mike había sido enviado a su comisaría cuando la ola de crímenes se hizo especialmente sustancial y pensaban que ella no debería desperdiciar su tiempo en bajar a por un café.

Tres años mayor que ella, llevaba el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta. Hazaña que Dan había conseguido tras amenazarle con destinarle a lavar muertos a la morgue, cuando un cabello suyo se había caído encima de un cadaver en una escena de un crimen.

Tuvo que declarar ante un juez que su interno no era un asesino, tan solo un idiota de manual.

\- No me llames Inspectora D, Mike - dijo Bella, terminando de colgar la fotografía en la pizarra.

\- Es Miks - la corrigió, y se colocó un mechón rebelde de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja - ya sabe, Miks tiene más personalidad, más gancho.

\- ¿Tienes los informes que te pedí ayer?

El que Bella ignorara la petición del policía no achantó la sonrisa infantil de su cara. Se apresuró a sacar un taco de folios de su mochila y se los tendió.

\- En realidad me los pediste a las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que teóricamente me los has pedido hoy. Hace cuatro horas. No he dormido.

\- Bien, ya somos dos. Tráeme un café.

Mike asintió con la cabeza, dejó sus cosas sobre la silla mas cercana y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Un alma sonriente y alegre. Bella a veces envidiaba esa vitalidad que rebosaba Mike por los cuatro costados. Como la que ella misma tenía hace apenas año y medio. Las ojeras en sus ojos eran tan permanentes que ya no se acordaba cómo lucía su rostro sin los signos del cansancio. Y en cambio su ayudante, el cual dormía tan solo unas pocas horas más que ella, parecía que acababa de salir de la mejor noche de sexo y sueño de su vida.

Las ansias de Bella de tirarse por la ventana no se mitigaron ni un poco a lo largo de la mañana. Pasaba y repasaba pruebas y fotografías, testimonios e informes. Como venía a ser normal, no encontraba nada nuevo. Se sabía cada imagen de memoria, incluso de camino a comisaría en el coche podía ponerse a repasarlas mentalmente.

Había dos partes entrecruzadas de su mismo caso, o de ello estaba convencida: una serie de desapariciones inexplicables de personas que se habían esfumado de sus vidas sin mediar palabra. Padres de familia, alumnos de universidad… la lista era interminable. Denunciadas, ya llevaban 45 desapariciones, y a la semana se sumaban una o dos. Sus allegados más cercanos no encontraban explicación más que el secuestro, y el país ya empezaba a alborotarse más de lo debido.

A Bella la hubiera gustado tener el mando supremo que pudiera apagar todos los telediarios de Estados Unidos.

Por otro lado estaban los asesinatos.

Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Necesitaba otro café, urgente. Cuando Mike volvió a salir por la puerta, se acercó a los folios donde había redactado el informe de las declaraciones de los testigos del último asesinato. O mejor dicho, los que al principio eran testigos, y luego ya no. Llamaban a la policía informando sobre el asesinato y juraban sobre sus corazones que lo habían visto todo. Pero al final, a todos les pasaba lo mismo. Llegaba la policía -llegaba ella-, les interrogaba, y acto seguido un severo brote de amnesia les golpeaba y no recordaban ningún detalle significativo que pudiera ayudar en la investigación.

Mike le había llevado cinco cafés más cuando sonó su teléfono. Miró hacia la pantalla y suspiró. Alice era lo que podría llamarse una amiga, pero sus llamadas nunca la hacían feliz.

\- Hay un nuevo asesinato, en Filbert St, frente al parque. No tardes, estamos intentando contener a los periodistas -su voz cantarina sonaba cansada- Sé lo que te cabrea que te contaminen las pruebas.

\- Mas les vale que no se metan en el perímetro. Voy para allá.

Bella no se lo podía creer, ¿acaso el asesino se estaba quedando con ella? Acababa de cometer un asesinato a unas cuantas calles de su comisaría, justo cuando el sol había terminado de esconderse.

Dejó a Mike para que siguiera repasando las pruebas existentes a sabiendas de que no encontraría nada, pero por lo menos no le tendría al rededor como una mosca en pleno agosto. Aparcó una cuadra alejada del escenario del crimen, y ya se le estaba erizando el cabello de la nuca de tan solo ver a los buitres de los periodistas cerca del cordón policial.

Poco le faltaba para sacar la pistola y amenazarles con mantener sus hediondas manos lejos de sus sagradas pruebas.

Miró su reloj mientras se acercaba a Alice, la cual estaba agachada sobre el nuevo cadáver que, por los tacones rojos, se aventuraba a declarar era una mujer. Eran las once de la noche y un día mas se escapaba de entre sus dedos. Pero no importaba, tenía nuevas pruebas. No es que estuviera feliz de que se hubiera cometido un nuevo asesinato, pero rezaba para qué éste trajera bajo el brazo la clave para encerrar al responsable.

Varios periodistas se quejaron cuando pasó a empujones entre ellos, plantándoles su placa en la cara. Bella tuvo que reprimir la arcada que estaba comenzando a nacer en su garganta cuando se acercó a Alice y pudo ver con todo lujo de detalles la mutilación a la que había sido sometida la pobre mujer de tacones rojos.

Alice, además de su única amiga, era la forense de la policía científica que mejor hacía su trabajo. Bella personalmente había llamado a la puerta de su superior para pedir expresamente que fuera Alice la forense que se encargara de todos los casos de asesinato que llegaban a sus manos. En ese momento no la conocía en persona, tan solo había escuchado de sus proezas de compañeros del cuerpo.

La habían convencido de que Alice era capaz de encontrar un pelo en medio de un desierto.

\- Mantiene las características y el modus operandi de los demás homicidios. El asesino de este crimen es el mismo que el de todos los anteriores - Alice se enderezó y miró directamente a Bella, sus ojos azules se entristecieron aunque su boca se curvó en una amigable sonrisa - pero hasta que no realice la autopsia no puedo decirte si la muerte se causó por la herida en la garganta. Sería un gran avance si no fuera así.

\- Daría mi puesto por ello.

\- Bueno, entonces no te gustará saber que la herida de la garganta presenta las mismas incisiones que los asesinatos anteriores. Aun que bien, yo tuve una sobrecarga de adrenalina mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido por un ataque al corazón.

Bella le dedicó un indicio de sonrisa de entendimiento y suspiró pesadamente mientras se agachaba frente a la víctima. En las más duras noches se llegó a plantear la existencia de vampiros. Su imaginación no era desbordante, pero los casos se resolverían en un suspiro si los vampiros tuvieran la culpa.

Habría una conmoción a nivel mundial, pero por lo menos ella podría dormir.

Volviendo a la realidad, todo aquello tenía que tener una explicación. Solo que aún no habían dado con ella.

La mujer era de mediana edad y parecía que acababa de salir del trabajo por el traje de chaqueta gris. Su pelo rubio platino estaba desparramado por la acera como un abanico y sus ojos todavía seguían abiertos, mostrando unas pupilas muy dilatadas.

La visión de los cuerpos tan de cerca siempre se llevaba un trocito del corazón de Bella, y se preguntaba cuánto quedaba de él antes de que estuviera tan negro y vacío como esas pupilas.

Aun así, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

\- Los testigos que llamaron han sido rápidamente apartados para ser interrogados, pero creo haber escuchado a uno balbucear confundido, por lo que no me atrevería a cantar victoria todavía - alguien del equipo de investigación forense llamó a Alice, por lo que se disculpó, apretando levemente la mano libre de Bella, y se marchó.

Se permitió una última mirada a la mujer de tacones rojos antes de volver a su coche.

De vuelta a la sala de investigación de la comisaría, Bella colgó la nueva fotografía en la pizarra. Su nombre era Sofía Delan y tenía marido e hijos. Estos se habían enterado del asesinato de Sofía porque vivían unos portales más allá del escenario del crimen. Como había supuesto, Sofía estaba llegando de trabajar cuando el asesino selló egoístamente su destino.

Observando el detallado esquema de localizaciones y horarios, unió aquellos que habían tenido lugar en sitios cercanos al actual.

Le dio un palpito al corazón.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que los tres últimos cadáveres habían sido encontrados en las zonas más cercanas a la calle del asesinato de Sofía. Todos ellos cometidos a tardías horas de la noche.

Utilizando esa efímera coincidencia y anclándose a ella como un salvavidas, se volvió hacia Mike.

\- Te dejo a cargo por esta noche de las llamadas y de toda la información que se suministre de este o de cualquier otro caso. No volveré hasta dentro de unas horas. No me llames y no dejes que vengan a buscarme - se colgó el bolso del hombro en un movimiento fluido y mientras se acercaba a la puerta, aclaró- Desviaré todos los avisos de mi teléfono a la oficina.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Bella se tragó el impulso de zarandearle.

\- No, quédate aquí y solo responde las llamadas- le clavó una mirada amenazante- y ni se te ocurra llamarme. Me encargaré de que pases toda tu vida recogiendo jabones en Chirona como lo hagas.

Mike palideció y asintió mientras se acercaba el teléfono de la sala hacia su costado.

Dos horas después estaba sentada en su coche, con las luces y el motor apagados e intentando no respirar ni siquiera demasiado alto. Estacionada entre dos calles en Lombard St, frente a un estudio de tatuajes, tenía la esperanza de que el asesino siguiera con su regla de cometer dos asesinatos a la semana. O qué, por esta vez, tan solo lo intentara. No tenía porqué ser hoy, pero Bella aguardaría durante los siguientes días así se le cayeran los ojos del cansancio.

Silenciosa y quieta como una estatua de mármol, esperó.

El motor del coche rugió cuando la mujer cerró la puerta. La máquina de acero roja era lo único que se interponía entre Edward y el callejón por donde había visto desaparecer al nyx.

El cabello de su cola se erizó con expectativa. Las luces desaparecieron por la esquina y aprovechó para salir de la protección de su escondite. La mujer había encontrado su salvación en los bajos deseos de aquel humano que se detuvo a recogerla, tan solo segundos antes de que el nyx saltara hacia su cuello.

_Prostitutas_. Ellas eran un alto porcentaje dentro de las opciones de caza de los nyx y por ende, las que más vigilancia necesitaban.

El hedor a nyx se coló por sus fosas nasales. Había dos. Las pisadas de Edward eran tan leves que ningún oído que no fuera aphon podría escucharlas, mucho menos el de los infectos de rostros pálidos. Faltaba poco menos de un metro para llegar a ellos, que en un acto de apabullante vanidad ni si quiera se molestaron en esconderse detrás de unos cubos de basura.

Tardó exactamente veintiocho segundos en acabar con los dos. Las partículas de nyx brillaron como cristales a la luz de la luna.

Asquerosamente fácil.

La nueva generación de nyx ni si quiera cultivaba los conocimientos de una buena pelea. Todavía podía recordar con añoranza los tiempos en los que luchar contra ellos le suponía algo de esfuerzo. Cuando les preocupaba si vivir o morir.

Aunque tanto antes como ahora, la resolución era la misma. Nyx hecho polvo.

Durante sus primeros años como cazador, él había disfrutado con salir a patrullar las calles. Había ansiado encontrarlos, había ansiado matarlos. Sentir el placer punzante de ver sus tripas desparramadas entre sus garras. Había retrasado el momento de arrancarles el corazón para ver el sufrimiento en sus cavernosos ojos.

La bestia en su interior pulsaba en éxtasis.

Salir de su planeta fue una elección fácil. Ya nada le había quedado en Aphon. Su vida se había sumido en una ira asesina, y nadie estaba a salvo a su alrededor. Y los nyx tenían la culpa. Tan solo habían hecho falta tres peleas con apanths de su zona para que el gobierno decidiera darle la falsa elección de quedarse o de irse a defender terrícolas.

Si se hubiera quedado, estaba seguro de que hubieran encontrado la manera de matarlo.

De todas maneras, le daba igual. Matar nyx le creaba una placentera ilusión de venganza que le motivó para seguir levantándose por las noches.

Ahora, dos siglos después, los nyx ni si quiera se escondían detrás de unos cubos de basura.

Patrulló a la luz de las farolas de Pacific Ave. expandiendo la exposición de su _psy_ neuronal para que cualquier transeúnte nocturno no pudiera ver su apariencia real. Nyx incluidos, ya que sus _psy_ neuronales eran tan arcaicos que tan solo servían para traducción de lenguas foráneas.

Los aphon daban las gracias por ello. Hubiera sido una guerra mucho más difícil si los nyx hubieran podido cambiar su apariencia frente a los humanos.

Giró por Laguna St. hacia Lafayette Park. Allí siembre pillaba a algún nyx desprevenido, sobre todo a los nuevos iniciados. Si tenía suerte, su anfitrión estaría cerca, y podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

_¿Edward?_

La voz de Jacob se coló por su mente e instintivamente expandió su sentido psíquico para saber con exactitud la posición del aphon. Bajaba por la calle paralela a la suya a paso tranquilo, seguramente con las manos en los bolsillos y el sombrero ladeado. No recordaba si hoy le había visto salir de la base con lo que él llamaba _gafas de sol_.

Curiosamente, siempre se las ponía cuando no había rastro de sol alguno.

_Lafayette Park _envió.

Dentro de su mapa mental, la posición de Jacob se fue acercando. Su localización y la exposición de sus pensamientos no era algo que Edward dejara que ningún aphon supiera, por mucho que hubieran sido órdenes del Comandante. Le había costado décadas que su superior accediera a dejar que Edward fuera invisible a los radares de sus compañeros cazadores.

\- Si te estás muriendo, entonces será tu problema si no podemos ayudarte - finalmente le masculló el Comandante.

Él estaba bien con eso. No quería ayuda de nadie, ni si quiera si no podía recoger sus órganos del suelo por sí mismo.

Aun así, siempre dejaba la vía de entrada abierta por si algún aphon quería contactar con él. Rara vez ocurría, hasta que Jacob llegó a la base. De eso ya hacía unos cincuenta años, mas o menos.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de contar.

La cabeza rubia de Jacob apareció por la esquina. Manos en los bolsillos, gafas de sol en los ojos. Sombrero ladeado. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y a Edward le llegó el bajo sonido musical que salía de ellos. Su apariencia era la de un humano común y corriente cuando aporreó con el pie una pequeña piedra del asfalto.

Para ser exactos, parecía más humano que aphon incluso en su apariencia real.

La constitución de Jacob se había quedado atascada entre la edad infantil y el estirón de la pubertad de su especie. Igual de alto que un aphon _aleo_ medio, su estructura era alargada y fina. Visualmente escuálida a ojos de la raza. Aun con todo, era capaz de despachar a un nyx con mayor agilidad que el propio Edward.

Salió de entre las sombras de los árboles del parque para dejar que Jacob lo encontrara. Cualquier otro aphon podría haber seguido el olor de Edward a kilómetros a la redonda, pero él necesitaba estar a un mínimo de diez metros para registrar cualquier residuo de presencia que rastrear. Edward siempre intentaba ponérselo lo más fácil posible sin atentar directamente contra su orgullo.

Jacob era el único ser existente con el que Edward podía llegar a empatizar.

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada.

\- Una noche mágica, ¿no crees? - dijo Jacob cuando estuvo seguro de que Edward le oiría - los pájaros cantan, los árboles bailan, los nyx mueren…

\- No los suficientes - masculló, cerrando la distancia entre los dos - ¿No tendrías que estar en North Beach?

Jacob hizo un mohín con la boca y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tendría, pero Emmett está especialmente sanguinario hoy. Cada vez que encontraba un nyx, se las ingeniaba para aparecer y matarle antes que yo. No eran muertes limpias, sí me preguntas. Me ha manchado la camisa.

Emmett había llegado a la base hacía apenas un par de meses. Era un _aleo_ directamente sacado del campo de concentración aphon más estricto del planeta. Todavía no sabían cómo había conseguido que le enviaran a matar sucios nyx a la Tierra, en vez de seguir pudriéndose en las celdas de aislamiento. Con todo ello, Emmett pensaba que Jacob no era capaz de matar nyx sin ayuda, por lo que siempre aparecía por las espaldas del rubio aphon y acababa él mismo con el trabajo.

Jacob estaba bien con ello, suponía menos esfuerzo para él.

\- Deberías cerrarle tu localización.

\- Lo intenté una vez - suspiró teatralmente - pero conseguía rastrearme por el olor. Si por lo menos quisiera relacionarse conmigo… pero no me ha dirigido la palabra más que un par de veces desde que llegó.

\- Es un idiota - dijo Edward.

\- Es un _subnormal_.

Edward se contuvo para no preguntarle por el significado de esa nueva palabra mientras andaban parque abajo. Había perdido la noción de la cantidad de expresiones humanas que Jacob había intentado enseñarle. Muy a su pesar, algunas se habían adaptado a su leguaje. Tenia que reconocer que la raza humana tenía un amplio abanico de vocablos, y su amigo era un ávido aprendiz.

Durante sus dos siglos en la Tierra, Edward poco había querido aprender de los humanos. Es más, si no se cruzara con algún pobre infeliz durante sus rondas nocturnas, ni si quiera sería consciente de su presencia. Le eran totalmente indiferentes.

Y ni si quiera los salvaba porque quisiera hacerlo. Deseaba matar a los nyx.

En cambio, Jacob sentía una extraña fascinación por la raza humana que sobrepasaba el entendimiento de Edward. Veía la _televisión_, escuchaba la _radio_ y leía _libros_.

\- En cualquier caso, creo que voy a volver a la base. Falta poco para amanecer.

\- Quedan cinco horas, Jacob.

\- Shhh… falta poco para amanecer - puso un dedo desprovisto de garra sobre sus labios y miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de añadir - de todas maneras, dudo que Emmett me deje hacer nada más por hoy. Bien podría irme a seguir viendo _Blacklist_ en lo que queda de noche. ¡Nos vemos, _colega_!

Jacob se escurrió por las sombras antes de que Edward pudiera refutarle.

De cualquier otro aphon, semejante rechazo a las obligaciones lo habría puesto de mal humor. Seguramente hubiera desencadenado en una pelea que Edward hubiera ganado. Pero debía reconocer que la paciencia de Jacob rozaba lo infinito, teniendo en cuenta lo cargante que estaba resultando el nuevo aphon, Emmett.

Edward ya le hubiera cortado el rabo y se lo hubiera metido por la oreja. Hasta la campanilla.

Agudizó sus sentidos cuando llegó a Hyde St. Allí los carteles de las lavanderías tintineaban en vivos colores. Normalmente no se hubiera preocupado por vigilar zonas tan expuestas, los nyx solían atacar en sitios mucho más aislados que calles llenas de farolas y carteles luminosos. Pero algo había cambiado en el último año, y la población de nyx había aumentado por la zona casi el triple de lo normal.

Si antes tenía que matar, a lo sumo, tres nyx por noche, ahora el viento se llevaba diez.

El Comandante estaba a la espera de respuestas de los cargos superiores. Todo ello, mientras pedía que más aphon fueran destinados a la Tierra. No se tenía registro alguno de tanta actividad nyx desde, bueno, nunca.

Aquello era… Edward ni si quiera quería pensar en lo que era.

A la altura de Lombard St, captó energía psíquica nyx y le tembló la oreja derecha. Eran más de uno. A la sombra de un rellano dobló las rodillas y se encaramó al tejado. Desde allí, saltó de azotea en azotea para poder seguir la vibración de las mentes de los nyx hasta el callejón sin salida de Newell St.

Dos nyx habían acorralado a una mujer y la arrastraban hacia la protección de la oscuridad que brindaba una farola estropeada. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó y le picaron los colmillos.

Un mal presentimiento le envió un temblor por la columna vertebral.

Haría perdido la noción de las horas que llevaba en esa misma posición, los ojos se le cerraban de puro cansancio y por primera vez desde que le conocía, echó de menos a Mike y su extraño poder de siempre deslizar un café en su palma cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sus glándulas salivales dolían.

Divisó un leve movimiento en el callejón contiguo a su posición. Agudizó la vista y se le contrajo el corazón en el pecho cuando pudo reconocer a dos personas sujetando a la fuerza a una tercera.

Controlando su respiración y sus ganas de temblar de anticipación, salió lentamente del coche y dejó la puerta abierta, temiendo hacer demasiado ruido al cerrarla. Para ese momento, los dos agresores estaban empujando a la víctima hacía lo más profundo del callejón.

Pudiera ser un acto de vandalismo que no tuviera nada que ver con su caso, pero su deber era impedirlo igual.

Aminoró el paso y escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una pelea a medida que se acercaba. Dio un paso más, y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa cuando la persona que retenían los dos asaltantes salió corriendo despavorida por su lado. Hizo el amago de seguirla, pero decidió rápidamente que era más crucial detener a los malhechores que la habían atacado.

Ésta podría ser la oportunidad que había estado tanto tiempo esperando.

Se asomó por la pared del callejón, pistola táser en mano. No quería matar por error a los asesinos. Tenía la esperanza de que cumplieran muchos, muchísimos años entre rejas. Por lo menos tantos como horas de sueño la habían arrebatado a ella.

Su vista se fue adaptando poco a poco a la oscuridad del callejón. Pasados unos instantes, divisó como los dos hombres que habían atacado a la chica peleaban contra un tercero que visiblemente sabía lo que hacía. Sobresaltada, Bella se preguntó si sería algún policía de los alrededores, pero no llevaba el uniforme reglamentario y para ser sinceros, el cuerpo policial de a pie no tenía tantas nociones en lo referente a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como aquel sujeto.

Armándose de valor para entrar en escena, dio un paso al frente. No pudo llegar mucho más allá, porque se quedó atónita con lo que ocurrió.

El tercer hombre había cortado los pechos de los maleantes con lo que parecían unas garras salientes de las puntas de sus dedos. Acto seguido, había arrancado sus corazones de cuajo como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla, dejándolos caer al suelo.

Ya estaba a un milisegundo del estado de shock cuando ambos cuerpos con sus desprendidos órganos se evaporaron en el aire nocturno de aquella cálida noche de julio.

No era posible.

Un jadeo involuntario se escapó de entre los labios de Bella, y deseó haberse vendado la boca antes de salir a patrullar. Esto llamó la atención del tercer hombre, que volteó hacia ella.

Las condiciones de iluminación en aquel callejón eran nulas, pero aun así pudo diferenciar perfectamente el cabello azabache del hombre, enmarcando unas facciones afiladas y lo que aparentaban ser alargados colmillos por encima de un carnoso labio inferior. Sus ojos, profundamente verdes, parecían retroiluminarse de adentro hacia afuera, dibujando unas pupilas achatadas como las de un gato.

Lo primero que se le pasó a Bella por la cabeza era que la sociedad se iba un poco a la mierda con todo ese rollo de la cirugía alternativa. Orejas de elfo, y lenguas bífidas. Ojos y colmillos de gato montés.

Una cola negra se balanceó entre los poderosos muslos.

Toda esa visión se esfumó tres segundos después de que se volteara, pero su aguda mente policial no la permitía haber pasado nada por alto. Ni aunque en ese momento, ante ella, tan solo se encontrara un hombre con rasgos muy varoniles, de gran altura y de un tamaño impresionante, pero con características humanas comunes.

El hombre abrió la boca, desprovista de colmillos, y su voz tenía un acento que Bella no pudo reconocer. El timbre masculino era, contra todo pronóstico, hipnótico y relajarte, como un arrullo o una nana.

\- Escúchame con atención, te vas a dar media vuelta y vas a…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Bella reaccionó. El peso de la pistola taser en su mano la despertó del sopor en el que estaba inmersa. Apuntó y disparó contra él.


End file.
